Tea and Sympathy
by ThebigW
Summary: [Complete] Four women are in love with Claus Valca to varying degrees. Hoping to settle the issue that's been on everyone's heart once and for all, Empress Sophia stages a tea party for the principals. The truth will hurt as well as heal. Finale.
1. With Proper Etiquette

Tea and Sympathy

Last Exile is owned by Ganeon(Pioneer). I make nothing from this fanfiction based on one of the most beautiful works of anime I've ever seen.

"Welcome, ladies."

Her voice echoing from the far end of the great hall, Empress Sophia stood and bade the girls enter from her desk situated in a nook slightly off to the left of the throne. The great hall was indeed great, spanning two-hundred feet wide by three-hundred feet long. The great glass windows rose imposingly and allowed outside light in almost grudgingly.

At the Empress' command, Imperial Security turned and beckoned the small party to follow. Tatiana, Lavie, Alistia, and Alvis moved forward and glanced about in awe at the trappings of power their former comrade was now surrounded by.

"Hmmph. This is really too much. No one needs all of this."

Lavie whispered to no one in particular, a tinge of disapproval evident in her voice.

"Shh!" Tatiana hushed her.

"Things have changed, and we need to show the utmost respect, even if she is our friend."

Tatiana had mixed feelings herself, knowing that her former vice-captain would find it difficult to sustain the changes in personality required to run an empire, to retain the honor and respect of her subjects. Politics could be an ugly, dirty business, and Sophia always searched for the best in people, often overlooking the worst.

Alistia remained silent, admiring the fine materials and craftsmanship of the stained glass, furniture and tapestries, clutching Alvis' hand as the young girl skipped along to keep up with the others.

Sophia, pressed for time as always, and wanting to make the most of this break, quickly returned her attention to the papers on her desk once more, then affixed the Imperial Seal upon the preliminary agricultural budget, and then the Order of Commutation for Time Served for Disith POWs.

'There. Now only eleven more to review before the end of the day.'

She handed the sealed documents to her administrative assistant, who placed them in respective envelopes before speaking.

"Will that be all, your Highness?"

"For now, yes."

She let out a deep sigh and then removed her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose where they rested.

Presently, the quartet reached Sophia, who had by now descended the steps from the platform the throne was situated on and stepped from behind her personal security to greet her friends. Lavie pasted a weak smile on her face as the Empress took her hand, then opened her arms to embrace her.

"Ahem. Your Highness!"

Saronti, her highest ranking minister, tried to intervene at the lapse of decorum. Sophia was not deterred.

"It's all right. These are my friends, whom I haven't seen in some time. It warms my heart that they have traveled here to see me."

She smiled as Lavie stepped aside so that Tatiana, Alistia, and finally Alvis could be received, or rather, could receive their hugs from a delighted Empress. She knelt when she got to Alvis, prompting further grumbling from Saronti.

"Hello, Al. Has everything been going well for you?"

"Yes, Soph... umm, Your Highness."

"Oh please don't. I'll let you know when you need to be formal with me. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Good. Now, all of you, please follow me."

She straightened up and turned to make her way to an anteroom off to the left of the hall. Responding to a hand gesture, her maids-in-waiting moved to the side to allow the small group to enter.

"I shall be occupied for at least an hour, Minister Saronti."

Saronti bowed to his liege, taking a step back.

"As you wish, Highness."

The room itself was large by its own dimensions, but when stepping into it from the main room, one was struck by the contrast in size; the feeling was almost claustrophobic. The room was painted in pastel colors, with a very soft violet being the dominant theme. A small round table, seating a maximum of six, stood in the center of the room. Fine artwork decorated the walls, and fresh-cut day lillies gave off a sweet, soothing aroma. Soft strains of music wafted in from an unknown source. Off to the left upon entering was a five-tiered bookshelf built into the wall. At the far end of the bookshelf was positioned a comfortable chair with a small circular reading table and lamp nearby. Al, who loved books, hurried over to the table to see what Sophia had been reading. She set down her goat, carefully so that its braying would not disturb the goings-on, and picked up the book. It was quite thick, and also heavy.

"World Order in Flux, and the Obligations of Royalty to Social Change."

She looked over at Sophia, who clasped her hands together and smiled proudly.

"Very good, Al. I see your tutoring has progressed quite nicely. I also forsee a professorship at the university in your future. In the meantime, perhaps this would interest you."

The Empress searched a bit on one of the lower shelves, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Ah, there it is."

She pulled a volume with the title, "Gordon's Illustrated Fairy Tales". Al's eyes grew wide in anticipation as she accepted the book with her thanks and hopped up onto the chair. Sophia turned back to the other women.

"I come here to get away from things for awhile whenever I can. Please make yourselves comfortable. Refreshments will arrive shortly."

She nodded to her personal guards.

"You are dismissed."

"By your command, Highness. We shall be right outside should you require us."

"Thank you."

When they had settled themselves, Sophia took the opportunity to catch up on things.

"So, Tatiana, are you still undecided as to taking a position on the bridge of the Sylvana? Or perhaps the Urbanis, as all the damage it sustained should be completely repaired in just about three weeks. As a matter of fact, I'll be presiding over the re-launch ceremony."

"Well... I'm keeping my options open at this time."

"I thought you wanted to captain your own ship? You were so gung-ho before... before..."

Her face blanched slightly, as it was still a bit difficult for Sophia to come to grips with, and even speak of, the decisive episode of the war in which Al had re-awakened Exile. The destruction of Delphine's ship had meant Alex's death. Tatiana picked up on Sophia's distress and spoke quickly, her brows knitted as she tried to find the right words.

"I've... begun to look at things a bit differently, since I met... I mean, lately. Things that were once so important to me, well, I'm still trying to sort things out."

Tatiana gave a small smile to Sophia as she tried to be as honest as she could, but some things were best left close to the heart.

"I see. Well then, what about you Alistia?"

The quiet navigator thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I _have _been considering taking more vanship pilot training. I really love the skies, and I sometimes feel like I want to stay up there forever. As a pilot, I could feel even more in control."

Alistia turned from Sophia to her pilot, even as she answered the empress' question.

"Tatiana is my best friend, and has been for a very long time. We've been through quite a bit together. I sincerely want for her to be successful and happy..."

Tatiana smiled at her long-time friend, but then Alistia's face took on a pensive, almost sad look.

"But I realize now that I have my own dreams and goals as well. I... I have to direct my life toward its highest potential."

Sophia and Lavie looked back and forth between the two at this revelation. Alistia turned her head back toward Sophia.

"I suppose that means that I'm keeping my options open as well."

"Of course. I will do anything within reason and that won't be seen as favoritism on my part to help any of you advance your careers. Certainly you can understand my position. What about you, Lavie?"

Lavie was still on the track of the last conversation, and was slightly startled when all attention turned to her.

"I... umm... that is..."

A knock on the door announced that refreshments were ready to be served. Al carefully closed the book she was reading and left it on the chair, then took a few steps toward the others before remembering her pet goat. Sophia assured her that it would be fine where it was, and that she wouldn't let her leave without it.

The ladies-in-waiting had to get three cushions so that Alvis could be propped up to everyone else's level. Sophia nodded to her staff, who left momentarily before returning with a sterling silver tea set that had the seal of the New Empire of Prester encrusted in gold inlay. Also arriving was a tray with assorted cookies and tarts. The baked treats were placed on a circular, revolving tray to allow each participant to serve themselves. The tea set was placed in front of Sophia, who thanked her attendants before dismissing them.

"But Your Highness, we should serve..."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

As soon as they left, Sophia got up and began to serve tea to each guest in turn.

"Since I was a little girl..."

She smiled at Alvis, who beamed in return.

"I've always wanted to do this. But growing up a princess, then the war... How many lumps of sugar, dear?"

"Two please."

Alvis reached out to the tray for a cinnamon cookie, before remembering her manners. She blinked at Sophia before being reassured.

"Please help yourself. That's what they are there for."

When everyone had been served, the Empress again took her seat. Fingers interlaced as they supported her chin, she exhaled a heavy sigh as she looked about the table.

"You don't know how good it is to see all of you. You've made me very happy."

For the next fifteen minutes or so, the mood brightened considerably as everyone thoroughly enjoyed the tea party. Alistia admitted that she held mock parties for her stuffed animals as a young girl, and that participating in a real one was simply wonderful. This turned out to be Alvis' first all-girls tea party, and she was happy that she could share the experience with her best friends. Even Tatiana and Lavie got caught up in the affair, rediscovering the little girls inside themselves.

Presently, Sophia tapped the side of her teacup to gain the attention of the others. When everyone quieted and turned to her, she spoke.

"Thank you once again, ladies. I am gratified that you all seem to be having a wonderful time. I hope that we can retain all of the good feelings we have experienced here as we move next to the true topic of discussion, the reason I really asked you all to come here today."

Alistia looked questioningly at Lavie, who shrugged her shoulders as she looked in turn to Tatiana, who knitted her brows and shook her head before turning to Sophia.

"What... what is this all about?"

The Empress became suddenly quiet, and very serious. She clasped her hands together and placed them on the table in front of her before she answered, a somewhat disconcerting look crossing her face.

"It's Claus. We need to talk about Claus."


	2. To Shred the Veil

"Claus!"

"Claus?"

"Is something wrong with Claus?"

"What's happened to Claus?"

Lavie, in particular, was confused. She had seen and spoken to Claus just that morning, before he left to pick up more claudia fluid for the vanship. Could something have happened since then? She knitted her brows in a frown and swallowed nervously as she recalled that he had been acting somewhat odd lately, but wouldn't express to her what was bothering him.

All eyes turned to Sophia, as they waited breathlessly for her to continue.

"Claus is under some duress right now, and..."

"What kind of duress?" Tatiana interrupted.

"I'll get to that in just a moment. We need to talk about how we, all of us, can do what's best for him. So, I'd like to ask favors of all of you. For purposes of this discussion, I am no longer your emperor. I am simply your friend."

Sophia removed her tiara and set it on the table next to her. She then unbound her hair and ran her fingers through it, before shaking it out about her shoulders.

'Yeah. A very... beautiful friend.'

Lavie thought to herself, feeling somewhat envious and just a bit threatened. Sophia was indeed quite beautiful, her fair skin flawless, her silken brown hair reflecting the lights in the room, her soft blue eyes radiating an honesty and innocence she simply could not hide, despite being a battle-tested veteran, and the gorgeous gold-with-black-trim taffeta dress she wore only served to accentuate her feminine curves, particularly her bosom.

Lavie self-consciously thought of her own relatively small development in comparison. It simply wasn't fair, Sophia having all of that power, and good looks and everything else besides. Thankfully, she was here at the palace, far away from Claus.

Wait a minute...

"I'd like to go over some ground rules. Al is here because I believe that her feelings for Claus are as strong as anyone's, and I never want to keep anything from her where he's concerned."

Sophia paused and smiled at Al, who returned a smile of her own as she silently nodded.

"Besides that, I will never forget that we all owe Al our lives. If not for her bravery, we'd likely not be sitting here, having this discussion at all. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other girls nodded in the affirmative.

"Also, everything that is said in this room remains in the strictest confidence. And lastly, I want us to pledge absolute honesty with each other, and that no matter what is said, we will continue to support each other in friendship. I need a promise from each of you."

"I promise." Alistia spoke first.

"I promise." Tatiana concurred.

"I promise, too." Alvis piped in. All eyes turned to Lavie.

"Lavie?"

"I don't know. I don't think I like where this is going."

"Lavie, this won't work without your help. We have to trust each other. Remember, it's for Claus."

Sophia's eyes were almost pleading. Lavie huffed in annoyance and uncertainty.

"All... all right. I promise."

Lavie relented, given the importance of the subject matter. More and more however, she was getting a bad feeling about all of this in the pit of her stomach.

"This will likely be somewhat painful, for all of us, but it must be put out into the open, and it must be resolved. From my casual observation of each of you for the duration of time I worked along side of you, I recognize that all of you have developed very strong feelings for Claus."

The girls looked at each other briefly. Tatiana broke the silence, her heart pounding as she knew the answer even before she posed the question.

"What exactly do you mean, Sophia?"

The empress cut right to the heart of the matter.

"You are in love with him. Is that not true?"

The girls all gasped as one. So this was where this was headed. It was all going to be made public, now.

Lavie crushed the biscotti in her hand as the tell-tale blush began to creep up onto Tatiana's face.

"I... how... how did..."

"I don't harbor any illusions about being the greatest ruler who ever lived, but I _have _developed keen observation instincts. I simply want..."

"So, it _is _true!"

Lavie almost shouted as she gripped the end of the table, anger and frustration flashing across her face.

"I just had this feeling... but I couldn't be sure."

"Lavie?"

Al looked at her with a worried expression.

"Lavie. Please. This will be difficult enough without any of us having extreme emotional reactions."

Sophia's eyes caught Lavie's and she saw the pain already evident. The empress wished there was some way she could have avoided this, but felt her other choices were nonexistent.

Lavie settled down slightly, but still fidgeted. Sophia continued.

"I last saw Claus just a few days ago, when he came by to deliver a message to me from Nestor, the Disith sovereign emeritus. I had a chance to speak with him for a little while before he left, and it saddens me to say that he appears to be in turmoil."

"Why?"

"The reason, I believe, is that he intuitively senses how all of us feel about him and he simply doesn't know what to do or how to respond in a manner that won't hurt anyone."

Tatiana's eyes opened wide as she interpreted Sophia's comment.

"Us? What do you mean, _us_? Certainly, you don't mean to imply that..."

"Yes. I will admit that I too..."

"But you were in love with Alex. Did you even mourn him at all?!"

Lavie spat out the accusation without thinking.

For a brief moment, Sophia looked as if a knife had been plunged straight into her heart. She continued, after a pause.

"Yes, I was in love with Alex, but he is gone, now. Besides that, Claus not only has Alex's best qualities, he has none of the worst. Alex was a strong man, forever true to his convictions, but he could never love me back. He was only in love with his idea of wreaking vengeance on Delphine. I couldn't save him. I clung to the wisp of hope for as long as I could, but my heart knew the truth long before I admitted it to myself."

With a slightly trembling hand, Sophia took a small sip of tea, as her throat was suddenly very dry. Setting the fine china teacup gently down, she continued.

"I have resolved that Claus' happiness is much more important than anything, even my own. I wish to ensure that the once he decides in his heart where his true feelings lie, and hopefully that one will be among us, that he does so out of love, and not convenience, or fear of hurting anyone else's feelings, even if it ultimately means that I personally..."

Sophia turned away momentarily, a hitch in her breathing evident as it was truly more difficult for her to say the words than she expected.

"no longer compete for his affections."

"Oh, Sophia..."

Al was on the verge of tears, the emotion in the room having changed too quickly for her sensitive nature to come to grips with.

The empress collected herself, and continued.

"So, I would like for each of us, in turn, to give a short declaration of just how we feel about him and how much we feel for him. I know that I, personally, will feel much better knowing the story behind the one who will have ultimately won his heart. To make this easier on everyone, I shall begin."

"Sophia?"

"Yes, Al?"

"Could I say something, please?"

"Of course. Go right ahead."

Al fiddled with the macaroon in her hands as she thought for a moment.

"I really, really like Claus, and I don't want anybody to hurt him, ever. When I first met him and Lavie, I was so afraid because the star-ships had been chasing us for so long. Then Gita... then they took Gita from me, and they almost killed me even though we were also Guild. Claus did everything he could to protect me. I remember when we were in the river, he could have turned in the other direction and taken me to the police..."

She looked over for a brief moment at Lavie, who blushed a bit in embarrassment at the memory.

"But he didn't. When I looked up at his face, I saw that he was determined to get me to safety himself. He fought for me, to protect me, over and over again. Claus is like the best big brother I ever had, especially now, since Dio... since Dio...

She sniffled, but fought back her tears.

Anyway I really, really want him to be happy, after everything he's done for everybody, not just me."

"Thank you for sharing that, Alvis. That's why we're here. I honestly believe we all want only for Claus' happiness."

"May I speak next?"

Alistia, ever considerate of others, asked and was granted permission. She cleared her throat.

"Thank you. Well, this is a bit difficult, as you say, Sophia, but after examining my feelings, I believe that I do love Claus. He is very dear to me, and I also agree that I will be happy if he is, no matter how things turn out."

"Am I _in _love with him? I... I think I am, to a certain degree. Being in love is a very intense feeling, one that I've experienced just once before in my life."

She paused as her confession caused her cheeks to brighten.

"Alistia! You've been in love? With whom? Why didn't you tell me this before? Haven't you always said you were my best friend?"

Tatiana was puzzled by Alistia's revelation. Alistia gathered as much courage as she could muster.

"It's true, Tatiana. I was very deeply in love. But the object of my affection never showed me any, as much as I tried to show how I felt. That's why..."

"Tell me, Alistia. Was it someone on the Sylvana? The Urbanis? Who was he?"

"Tatiana."

Sophia interjected.

"Please, let her get this out at her own pace. Remember our promise to each other."

Al had her hand placed over her mouth, hoping she wouldn't squeak from nervous excitement, as she knew exactly who Alistia was speaking of.

Alistia blew out the breath from her lungs and deeply inhaled.

"Thank you, Sophia. As I was saying, that's why I began to look at Claus differently. We were heading to the gambling room at Walker's Dock the right before the big brawl that later lead to the Goliath being destroyed. I got stuck in the back of the elevator when Claus somehow found me. I was about to be crushed, but he protected me with his own body. I always knew he was kind, but it was at that moment I realized just how special he was, always looking out for everyone else's welfare, often ahead of his own. I was never more excited than when we got to spend some time together during the few times we flew with each other, most recently the relay to get Al back to Exile."

She looked down at her clasped hands, having steepled her index fingers.

"Since Exile, I'll admit I've made it a point to bump into him whenever I'm on leave, just to be near him, if only for a short while."

She looked back up at Lavie, then Sophia, then Tatiana.

"I'm certainly not telling any of you anything you don't already know about him. He has a pure heart, and he's a warrior. And on top of it all..."

Alistia's blush went a couple of shades deeper.

"He's... he's very cute. As I said, I'm still exploring my feelings for him, but I'd be lying if I told you I wouldn't be elated if he and I ultimately got together. However, as you've indicated, Sophia, when it comes to his long-term happiness, I hope I have the heart to step aside gracefully if I'm not the one he's to be with. Thank you. That's... that's all I have to say."

Tatiana tapped her fingernails on the table-top. Emotions were running rampant through her body, but she had an unresolved train of thought that she still held on to. She was nothing if not persistent. It was one of the reasons she was valedictorian of her class.

"Alistia, that's all well and good, but you didn't answer my question. Who were you in love with? Do I know him?"

'Tatiana, no. Please don't make me do this.'

Alistia's soft brown eyes stared unblinkingly into Tatiana's hazel ones, as her hands came up to nervously stroke her braid.

'Gods, I want to tell her... I've always wanted to tell her so badly. Curse my cowardice. But... now is not the time.'

"It... it was someone from the Academy. That's all I want to say for now. But I promise you that I'll tell you one day, perhaps soon. Can you please accept that for now?"

"All right."

"Tatiana, would you like to go next?"

"I'll try."

It took Tatiana a few moments to sort out exactly what she was going to say to them. She soon got a far-away look in her eyes as the feelings returned with the memories.

"I... I'm sorry. This is very, very hard for me. I'm not used to sharing my feelings with others. Since we _are _being open and honest with each other, I will say that I know exactly the time I fell in love with Claus. We were stranded in the desert. The ship was shot full of holes and I came to my senses not believing that we weren't already dead. We should be dead, I kept thinking to myself. Why weren't we dead? Surveying our options, I just knew it was hopeless for us. We had been spared only to die slowly. I had resigned myself that we weren't going to survive, but he..."

Uncharacteristically, Tatiana's normal, controlled voice began to crack as somewhere within herself, she was searching for and finding the ability to trust, just as Sophia had asked. It was difficult, letting go of emotional control, but she would try her best. Her voice also became softer, as her heart opened up, just as it always did whenever she thought of _him_.

"He wouldn't let me give up. He wouldn't let me, us die. No matter how bleak things looked, he kept trying. I was so far away, then. I can still hear his voice in my head, calling my name, the urgency..."

She gratefully accepted a tissue from Sophia, dabbing at the tear tracks as she looked down at her hands, laughing to herself that her gung-ho facade had cracked so easily, so publicly, before finally finding the courage to continue.

"In any event, after he helped me find myself again, we were talking and I was describing to him the experience of the Grand Stream, and the stresses it puts on a pilot, a vanship, and that even the Sylvana took heavy damage when it tried to traverse that part of the sky. It was then that I noticed he had moved to no more than a few inches from me and we were literally face-to-face. I looked into his eyes and I saw... I saw everything. His dreams, his burning desire to cross the Stream, his unfailing loyalty, his very soul... I saw it all at that moment, looking into his eyes. That's when... that's when I knew..."

She paused and sighed deeply.

"When the Disith captured us at the supply depot, and prepared to execute us... when I heard the shot, I thought, no, this can't be happening, to _find _love and _lose _it on the same day? How cruel were the fates? My heart was going to burst through my chest. When... I saw that he was still alive, I was so relieved..."

Lavie had listened patiently to all of the confessions and she tried. She really tried to be open-minded about it. She tried to be accepting. With each word emerging from their mouths, however, she was losing her resolve. It was eating at her. _They _were eating at her. Eating away her very heart with each word.

'No.'

'No. No. No. No. No. NO!'

"NO! I can't... I won't..."

She was practically hiccupping; she was so emotional she couldn't catch her breath properly. She shot up from her chair, fists slamming into the table-top, rattling the place setting.

"Claus... He's... You can't have him! Do you hear me? All of you! Claus belongs to me!"

Her tears ran freely as her heart opened up, releasing all the fears she had bound there so tightly, fears that were coming true with each word spoken by the others.

"_I _was the one he grew up with. We raised each other."

She practically screamed at them as she stuttered.

_I _w...was the one who was there for h... him every time he got sick, when he almost d... died of infection. _I _nursed him back to health, praying each day that the gods would take me instead of him. _I _was the one who foraged for f... food when we were st... starving. _I _was the one who listened to his dreams, who helped make the vanship air-worthy. _I _was the one who heard him cry for his parents almost every night for years, even..."

Lavie became almost hysterical as the memories began to intrude, one upon the other, bringing their emotional force to bear upon her slender shoulders.

"Even as I cried for my own father. None of you! None of you know Claus like I know him! How dare you all sit here and tell me you want to take him from me!"

"Lavie."

"Oh, Lavie."

"This hurts. This hurts so much more than I thought it would."

Alistia reached over to grasp Lavie's hand. Through still-teary eyes, Lavie looked at Tatiana, who returned her gaze with great concern.

"I... when I saw you return from the desert wearing his overalls, my heart nearly broke in half as I realized just then that I had lost him. The sad thing is, I _always _loved him, but I never really knew that I had fallen that much _in love _with him until that exact moment."

"Oh, Lavie. I'm so sorry. This is all so..."

Tatiana reached out to her, but Lavie's hand recoiled at her touch, as if she had been burned. She wiped at her tears with her napkin.

"Please, Tatiana, I can't. Not right now. I can barely look at you. I can barely stand to be here. It's only because I promised. And it's for Claus."

Sophia stood and went to the door. Opening it, she spoke a few words before coming back to her seat. Alistia, noting Al's distress, rose from her seat and retrieved her goat to give it to the girl, who smiled weakly as she thanked her, before taking her pet and clutching it tightly to her chest.

Presently, there was a knock, and servants came in and removed the tea set. Another set of servants came with fresh first-water, pouring it into glasses they set down in front of each of the girls. Lavie, far thirstier than she realized, gulped down her water before asking for a second helping. First-water was always so delicious. And it did make her feel a bit better.

Sophia spoke as the others drank.

"Thank you for sharing that, Lavie. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are deeply moved by the depth of your life experience with him. I'll let you settle yourself a bit and continue the discussion with my own experience.

Sophia took a sip of water, hoping the pause would settle everyone even more, then continued.

"As I said before, I was in love with Alex, and I still love the memory of who he was, but there is nothing in the world more painful than unrequited love. I was at a very delicate stage in my emotional life, actually thinking myself incompetent in many of my responsibilities. I finally _knew _when I made up my mind to once and for all find out if Alex would fight to keep me, when I got the message to return to the throne. He simply admonished me for my weakness. I understand now that what I thought at the time was cruelty was actually his way of dealing with the pain _he _felt, but could not escape from. There was simply no way I could help him, regardless of how much I did love him."

She paused to take another sip, thinking to herself that water had so many qualities, including the ability to wash away debris, to make all things clean once again. Yes, that is what they were all doing today, right?

She continued.

"And then Claus... Claus was like a breath of fresh air. His gentle manner, his bubbling enthusiasm, his fearlessness, even in the face of great odds. Add to that his genuine concern for others. I was overwhelmed at a moment of emotional turmoil, and... and I..."

She turned away momentarily to compose herself, and the room turned silent, except for the gentle violin strains coming from the sound system. Sophia steeled herself to face them once again, and spat it out.

"I kissed him."

A/N: So many positive reviews! This is my thanks to all of you. Happy New Year!

Princess Pen: Thank ye. Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.

Obsidian Hearts: I have done as you commanded.

lonnie gibbons: Thank you for your interest. I hope this chapter keeps it.

rikufanattic: Thanks. The cliffie was... I don't know. That's just my writing style. Here is your update.

Black Robed One: I am gratified that this fic has caught your interest. I hope I have given more of the story to your satisfaction. Also, out of gratitude to you for your continued support, I changed Alister to Alistia (although it's Alister on the official Ganeon LE english website?). I agree. Alistia is a beautiful name. If I am ever fortunate enough to have a daughter...

negi246: Thank you for your comments. Here is the continuation you requested.

Dark Kiseki: Here is the more detail you requested. I hope it meets with your approval.

lvmj: Thanks for your comments. I hope this chap answered your questions.

Saiyuki-Lvr: Thank you. Here is the "more".

Over the Sky: I am glad I've piqued your interest. This second chapter was quite intense, but I'm afraid it doesn't get better for our girls just yet.

cynical chaos: Thanks, as always. Cat fighting? Well, maybe not physically, but that kiss revelation will do much more than Sophia expected.

Everyone else reading: Thanks!

ja ne.


	3. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

"You… what!"

Lavie clenched and unclenched her hands into fists. Was this some kind of bad dream that she couldn't wake up from?

"Yes, I kissed him."

Sophia looked up from her hands at each one of them. She was always so strong, so decisive, yet she felt so vulnerable now. It didn't matter. It had to be said. She was serious about Claus and she wanted to make certain they all understood. Al had by now hopped down from her own chair to settle herself in the security of Alistia's lap and comforting embrace. She took great care to keep her goat from braying, not wanting to disrupt the tenuous silence. Sophia continued, wistfully looking off as if she could still see the edges of the memory.

"It all seemed so easy, so natural... like easing into a warm pair of slippers. I understand what you meant, Tatiana. I too, looked into his eyes. I saw every brave, true and honorable characteristic that made up his personality. I just fell into his eyes. I tried to resist, but I couldn't."

Tatiana hadn't chewed on her nails since she was five years old. As part of her upbringing, in anticipation of a brilliant military career, her father broke her of the habit as he taught her the lessons of discipline and focus. This revelation was distressing, however, much more so than she had anticipated, and that old response slipped through as her anxieties manifested. She unconsciously brought a hand to her mouth.

Had Sophia already won his heart? Was this all a ruse, a charade of some kind, spun by the empress to get their guard down? So that now she could announce to them all that Claus was hers? No, that just couldn't be the case. It didn't make any sense. If she wanted to, Sophia could by edict forbid any of them from any contact with him. That would spare them the indignity of having it rubbed in their faces. But to do it this way...

No. It couldn't be that. Not Sophia. That would be too cruel. It was not in her makeup. Tatiana searched her mind for any memories of evidence that Sophia might have the potential for such contemptible behavior.

No. Not Sophia.

Tatiana snatched her hand away from her mouth as she felt her teeth pulling at the nail on her index finger. She was about to ask the question, but Alistia beat her to it.

"Did... did he kiss you back?"

Sophia briefly put her fingers to her lips as she remembered the sublime pressure of her lips against his.

"No. He didn't. I think I caught him off guard, and..."

"And you're telling us this because...?" Lavie was fuming once again.

'I... will... just... kill... Claus... and... shrink... his... head... and I'll mount it on the vanship!'

"Because… I honestly felt that I needed to express to someone the depth of my feelings. They've been bottled up for so long that it's painful. As you may know, my father is dead, but more importantly, my surrogate father, Marius, the one who I considered my true father, is also gone. Although I am Empress, sadly, I don't have any true friends to speak of, and…"

"Liar! I don't believe any of this…"

All eyes turned to the trembling grey-eyed girl. With shaking hands, Lavie first put her place settings in proper order and stood up from her seat and walked around the table to stand in front of Sophia, arms crossed in front of her. Sophia looked up and knitted her brows as she blinked a few times; the look on Lavie's face was unreadable.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"I said, stand up!"

As the others watched wordlessly, the empress complied, the silk of her opulent dress rustling as she stood. In less than the space of a breath, Lavie reached back and slapped Sophia across the face. As the echo of the sound died out, the others in the room gasped audibly. Alvis had both her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She felt Alistia's grip tighten around her waist as the navigator's first impulse was to protect her, taken completely by surprise as she was, as they all were, by Lavie's action. Tatiana, loyal soldier, instinctively leapt from her seat to protect her former vice-captain, now sovereign. In an instant, she had Lavie restrained from behind as the van-ship girl screamed at the top of her voice.

"Nobody does that to Claus, do you understand! Nobody! I don't care who you are!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Lavie?"

"Lavie? Are you all right?"

When Lavie opened her eyes, she noticed that she was breathing more heavily than normal. She was also chuckling to herself. That chuckle slowly evolved into outright laughter, and the girl actually had to hold her sides to keep them from cramping. The others regarded her with concerned looks on their faces; Sophia had the most concerned expression of all. Lavie could barely look at her as the peals of laughter began anew.

"What's the matter, Lavie? What's so funny?" Alvis was becoming a bit alarmed at the outburst.

"No... nothing. Please..." The slender girl tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for interrupting. I just had a hysterical thought. That's all."

"Would you care to share it with us?" Sophia asked.

"I don't think it would be wise."

"All right then, do you need some more water?" Sophia raised the pitcher from in front of her and started to stand.

"Umm… no thank you. I'll be alright."

Indeed, it was only a flight of fancy. Merely raising a hand to the monarch was considered grand assault, a crime punishable by death. Lavie could only imagine what torture she would have endured for actually striking her.

But that was under the previous regime. Sophia would have responded differently than her father; it would have been something kept between the two of them. That would be just like her, Lavie thought, always taking the high road.

As things settled down, Sophia continued.

"As I was about to say, I have attendants and acquaintances from within the court, but I err on the side of caution when it comes to discussing particularly personal matters. Except with the four of you, each of whom I trust with my life, I keep most things to myself. All of this responsibility has been thrust upon me now, and it is sometimes overwhelming. In a way, life was so simple back when I was just a vice-captain. I had a much narrower scope, and I had boundaries with respect to responsibility that made things much easier for me. It probably sounds amazing, and perhaps a bit pathetic, but I had really hoped, as I indicated before, that even after this issue is resolved, we could remain friends. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but it is a lonely life, sometimes, being a ruler. More often than sometimes, even."

There was a moment of silence as the others pondered her words. Indeed, none of them had given more than a passing thought as to how Sophia's life had manifested beyond the pomp and pageantry of royalty. Life at the top really wasn't all wine and roses, it seemed. Her revelation was quite sobering. Alistia responded first in her unmistakably soft, yet clear voice.

"Sophia, I will be your friend for as long as you consider me so. We have known both great triumph and sorrow together in both leader-subordinate roles as well as on a more personal level. We have again and again lived on a sliver of hope even as we prepared for the worst, for death. You are one of the truest, most caring and giving people I have ever met. Even now, as we've all admitted to being competitors of sorts, you've only done your utmost to create an environment that is nurturing and supportive. There is no way I can ever abandon that. I will be here for you whenever you need me."

"I would have to second that." Tatiana took up where Alistia left off, having resolved to her satisfaction her friend's integrity.

"No matter how this turns out, I too, will remain your loyal friend. I couldn't ask for one better."

She made a point to avoid eye contact with Alistia when she said the last part.

"Thank you for saying that. I'm gratified."

"So, now that you've laid everything out in front of us, what chance do the rest of us really have?" Lavie wanted to trust Sophia, but there was still some niggling thing in the back of her mind that was fighting to get out into the open. She would help it to do so.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean?"

Al did understand. She shifted a bit in Alistia's lap as she looked from Lavie to Sophia, before piping up.

"I think she's trying to say that not only are you very pretty, Sophia, but the way you dress makes it kind of unfair. Except for Claus, I don't like boys. I think they're icky. But if I did, I don't think it would be very much fun to compete against you..."

Al rocked her goat in her arms as she finished, blushing just a bit. Sophia reflected on the girl's comments for a moment.

"Well, Al, let me first say that as far as you are concerned, if your cousins in House Hamilton are any indication, as I recall, in just a few short years, you will be breaking boys' hearts everywhere you go. And you might find to your surprise that they become less and less "icky" as you grow older. As far as my being intimidating, I try to make myself presentable as befits my position, but I certainly don't consider myself anything special. I don't think..."

"Get real, Sophia." Her daydream had now completely faded away, and Lavie got back on track.

"Don't give us any of that crap about you not being attractive, 'cause it just won't fly. And while we're on that subject, are you sure you can't show us any _more _cleavage? I mean, it's clear you beat us all by miles. Does it make you happy to rub it in our faces? Claus is everything we've said he is, but he's also a man. What chance has he got to resist... those? What chance have _we _really got? I didn't like this when I first heard of it and I still don't like it!"

Sophia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lavie was going down fighting, as the empress knew she would. She actually began to wonder if this was such a good idea. One step forward, two back. Perhaps there might have been another way to resolve this? She would make an attempt at explanation.

"Honestly, I thought you understood the demands and requirements of my position, of any young woman of royal bearing. I would never dress in this fashion of my own volition. Tatiana and Alistia know better than anyone how comfortable I am in my uniform. However, in accepting my role, I have come to realize that there are symbolic as well as subliminal reasons for any young matriarch to promote such a display."

Sophia paused to fan herself; was it becoming warmer all of a sudden? She took another sip of water before continuing.

"Primarily, the citizens need to know that I am healthy and fertile, within child-bearing age. Don't ask me how, because I still don't understand it completely, but by symbolic association, the lands bounded by my rule will also remain healthy and fertile. Secondly, I am... for want of a better term, advertising to select male suitors, none of whom interest me in the slightest, I might add."

She paused as she worked through her mind the least embarrassing way to say the next part. She sighed, as there was just no easy way to say it.

"Also, I must display the potential to nurse through weaning any heirs born to me. That in itself is puzzling, since all children born to royal houses have wet nurses assigned to them, so I would likely feed my child perhaps only once, if at all, and then never again. This is the custom and tradition of our culture, and I can't fight it. Honestly, don't envy me. You wouldn't relish the experience of having to remind some men where your face is when they are speaking to you."

In spite of the words coming from her mouth, Sophia was starting to turn a deeper shade of pink by this time for another reason, because Lavie had actually hit the nail on the head with her comment. Recalling the time she and Claus were alone in her room on board the Sylvana, she again felt the thrill of desire and embarrassment as she pushed the edge of the envelope then. She had grasped him with her hands on his shoulders, effectively trapping him, her anterior assets moving in such proximity to his face that he could have reached up and...

'Claus... why didn't you...'

No.

Claus was a complete gentleman, as he had always been. It was just one more thing that endeared him to her. She recalled fighting the impulse to smother him then, almost overwhelmed as she was to embrace and kiss him. She narrowly defeated that impulse, however, and instead reached over to clutch her uniform.

"It's good to be back."

Claus was mute. And he looked as if his mind was far away.

"Well, Claus, I... won't be completely back in action until I am in uniform..."

Claus was in reality still feeling the effects of her dazzling display. He had been slightly mesmerized, and his cheeks had taken on a reddish hue.

"... which means I'll have to change into it..."

"M... Miss Sophia..?"

He still hadn't picked up on her meaning, staring blankly at her.

"...which means I'll have to get undressed..."

"Eh?"

It was finally dawning on him.

'Oh Claus, you are so adorable. Were I another kind of woman, you would not escape from this room, because I would... I would...'

Sophia toyed with the idea of saying to him exactly what she wanted to say, but eventually relented to propriety. The words she finally settled on were much more difficult to say than she thought they would be.

"... which means you'll have to leave now..."

"Oh!"

Claus' face turned scarlet in record time as he bolted up from his seat and almost knocked her down, dashing for the door.

"M...Miss Sophia... I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

He opened and shut the door before she could even reply.

"So am I, Claus. If only things were different..."

* * *

'No.'

Sophia thought as she remembered; some things were better left tucked away. Besides which, poor Lavie would probably require medical attention if she found that out.

* * *

A/N: We're not finished yet. Thanks to all you wonderful readers.

hailey0176: Here is "more". Thanks.

Michael: Thanks for your comment.

Tsuka-pon: Thanks, and we haven't finished exploring.

roguehobbit: You can see what Lavie really wanted to do! This is getting harder to write. I don't really want to hurt anyone, because they're all great characters, but there is only one Claus. Thanks.

Black Robed One: Thank you. Sophia now wonders if she did the right thing! Alistia is a very wonderful character, a very giving and loyal person (she's actually almost too good), so I want to make sure she comes across well. Remember, she was bleeding from a head wound in one episode, but was never concerned for herself, only Tatiana. If true love has many dimensions and knows no gender, then I believe she could love Claus as deeply as she does (did?)Tatiana.

BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn: Almost had to make another chapter just for your name (just kidding - I've been watching Super Milk Chan and I'm picking up all kinds of bad habits from that show). Thanks. Here's hoping for Last Exile II, or something.

Eva-Freak015: That was a lot, here is some more. And there is more to come. Thanks for your comments.

LollipopsAreTears: I agree. What the writers did to Dio, after all they put him through, and never even giving us the closure of having him say goodbye, was simply awful. He lost his glib arrogance and we saw the purity of his true self before he was taken against his will. An otaku pal used to call Dakki from Houshin Engi (Soul Hunter) the most evil bitch in anime. Now, that title is reserved for Maestro DelPhine. I know it's a cultural thing, but I can't see anyone doing that even to a brother they hated.

Lavie is a deep, complex character; I like her (not as much as Alistia, sorry), and I'll see if she can grow just a bit as other truths reveal themselves.

Alrasha: I took some liberty with Alistia's emotions because I believe she would eventually close the door on the unrequited feelings she had and try to start anew. No one can keep hanging on forever. Tatiana was either completely clueless (as I depict in my fic) or totally ignored the signals she received. I believe that eventually Tatiana would have understood Alistia's feelings, as Claus' influence has made her more empathetic than she had been. But that would mean a few more episodes for LE (the lost episodes? where do I vote!). Thank you for your comments.

cynical chaos: Yes, plenty of emotion, and they're not even PMSing (just kidding)! Lavie is not through yet. She won't go down easily. But you'll just have to wait and see, heh. And any EVA fans please read his wonderful introspections on this site.

Saiyuki-Lvr: Lavie will be shouting quite a bit more as this winds down. Except for a physical relationship, I think she and Claus were more like husband and wife than brother and sister. I think she thought so too. Tatiana hurt her. Claus hurt her. She buried those feelings but they keep trying to escape. We'll see. Thanks.

lvmj: Thanks. Sophia is not off the hook just yet. I'm tempted to say her misery is just beginning, but I'll let the next chap speak for itself.

Nikkler: She wanted to kill her, and she still might do it when she goes to bed tonight and dreams of it.

Everybody else reading: That's right, I am the President. Just kidding!

Arrigato!

W.


	4. To Kiss the Sky

Sophia blinked once or twice as she emerged from the short daydream. That memory gave her a warm feeling even now, and in retrospect, she was glad she had decided to keep it to herself.

There was absolute honesty, and then there was common sense. Sophia would be empress for a long time.

A knock on the door captured her attention.

"You may enter."

Minister Saronti bowed as he walked into the room, before casting a quick glance at each of the inhabitants. Seeing the empress in such an informal mode of dress caused an immediate knee-jerk response. The admonishment caught in his throat, however, and he swallowed it before it could escape. He knew that he had to choose his words skillfully.

"Highness, forgive my intrusion. You did in fact ask for a specific period of time, and that has now elapsed. We have the preparation for the final review of the upcoming Grand Festival to complete as well as your briefing on the reception of the Knights of the Silver Star tomorrow. I've taken the liberty to have a speech drafted for your review and approval..."

He tapped on a folder he carried for emphasis. Examining the other faces more critically on second glance, he realized he had stepped into a highly charged situation, interrupting something no less important. He moistened his lips and stroked his beard nervously, but continued nonetheless.

"…not to mention the many other documents which require your review and seal. A thousand pardons, my empress, but time is of the essence, if I may be so bold…"

"Minister, I understand completely the urgency of these matters. I must, however, beg your indulgence for just a little while longer. Will you please bear with me?"

Somewhat to the surprise of the other girls present, it didn't come out sounding like a request, framed in the authoritative tones they had heard before when she effectively ran the Sylvana. Even then, that voice was heard only under situations of extreme crisis. The thinly veiled reprimand was not lost on Saronti, who noted also that she had used his title _but not his name_; he mentally inserted the words that were left unsaid and immediately realized the dangerous ground he upon which he tread.

"My liege, my performance is not up to your standard. I shall await your emergence. I beg your forgiveness."

He bowed and backed out of the room, at no time raising his eyes to his empress.

As the door closed behind him, Sophia turned back to her friends and exhaled, rapping her fingers on the edge of the table for a moment. She resumed the discussion with question.

"This has certainly been quite an experience. Now then, who would like to know how Claus feels about our topic of conversation?"

"How will we find out?" Alistia set Alvis down and stood to stretch her legs.

Sophia reached into a drawer beneath the table and withdrew a small electronic device.

"I'll simply ask him…" She smiled coyly.

"Every so often, there is something good to be said about rank and the privilege that comes with it." For effect, she spoke into what appeared to be a mouthpiece.

"Testing…"

The sound of her voice interrupted the strains of music as it broadcast through the speaker system.

"Well?"

"I would like to know." Replied Alistia, who now stood behind the chair Alvis was seated upon, absent-mindedly playing with stray strands of the girl's hair.

Alvis enthusiastically nodded her agreement.

Tatiana and Lavie were silent, each contemplating the consequences of Sophia's question.

'Do I really want to know?' Each one asked herself.

"Lavie?"

Lavie tried to answer, but instead squeaked some unintelligible response. So here was the end-game. Her mind spun at the thought that the sum of her years together with him could be decided in a matter of minutes. Claus would never knowingly hurt her, he was much too considerate of others, but he still held her heart, and could crush it in complete ignorance of the circumstances. She could hear her own heart beating furiously. It was suddenly becoming hard to breathe.

All the time they had spent together, he _had_ to know how she felt about him. What did he feel for her? Why was the answer to that still a mystery to her? She knew his favorite foods, how late he liked to sleep, his aversion to very cold temperatures, how he liked to mix his shaving cream; she had gauged his physical growth by the fact that she used to be able to look down at the top of his head, later directly into his eyes. Now she had to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

But she remained clueless as to what was in his heart.

Then a single, glorious thought emerged amidst the spiraling, imploding fear and uncertainty, the cacophony of conflicted thoughts. She loved Claus furiously; that was indisputable. What she felt would never change, regardless of whatever his decision turned out to be. If Claus' happiness depended on him being free to establish a deeper relationship with one of the others, well then, she would not be an impediment. She would wish them both the best, and then move on. She could never be responsible for his living a lie.

'I… I will _not_ be the cause of his misery.'

She would go on.

Alone?

That thought was indeed frightening to her as she turned it over in her mind. The emptiness of their living quarters cast its shadow forward in time, as she saw herself preparing and eating dinner for one. She would have to move out herself; she wouldn't be able to stand looking in on his empty room. So this was how true love was. What was that word?

Unconditional.

Well, she wasn't a child anymore; it was about time she matured, became a real woman. She silently thanked Sophia for the lesson she had just learned. She took a deep breath, and called upon all of her resolve.

'If this is the end for us, Claus, then… then so be it. It will hurt, and I'll probably never get over you, but I will not hold on selfishly if you don't feel for me what I feel for you.'

She began to construct a wall of protection around her still-tender feelings as she prepared herself for the worst.

"Lavie?"

"I'm all right, Sophia. Yes. Please go ahead." She said softly.

What had just happened? Lavie loved Claus to death; she would have died for him. Indeed, more than a few times she almost had, yet at that moment, she released him, like a precious, delicate butterfly she had held trapped within her clasped hands. She wouldn't have thought it possible to have uttered those words five minutes ago, but a lot could happen in five minutes. A lifetime could happen in five minutes.

"Tatiana?"

The sky warrior hadn't known him as long as Lavie, but she was certain her feelings for Claus were just as strong. But how would _he_ feel? What would she do if he chose her? And how would she handle it if he didn't?

She also silently thanked Sophia for creating this environment of trust and truth. She knew she would have had to expose and deal with her feelings for him sooner or later, and she also knew that Lavie was her main rival for his affections.

They had in the past acknowledged each other because of Claus; they hadn't really become close because they both knew that that ever-present rivalry simmered barely beneath the surface of their civility toward each other. For the longest time, Tatiana analyzed from a distance the bond Clause and Lavie had and her failure to reach an acceptable conclusion frustrated her to no end. What exactly did Claus see in her? Yes they knew each other quite well, but familiarity couldn't be the underlying basis for romantic love, could it? A sense of responsibility? Of duty? No, that wasn't it either. Her keen mind worked overtime yet failed to yield an acceptable result.

The roots of their relationship were simply unknowable, and that was Tatiana's biggest fear.

"Tatiana?"

In spite of the short space of time she had known him, Claus' impact on her was monumental. It was not hyperbole to say that he validated Tatiana's existence, and, unlike almost everyone else she had met in her short life, there was no ulterior motive. She loved her father, yet there were times she felt his love for her was based more on her ability to perform up to his standards than anything else.

Claus was different. He gave and gave and gave and asked for nothing in return. She had become addicted to him, to his mere presence; they could stand next to each other, observing some innocuous thing or other, saying nothing for long stretches of time, and it was exhilarating to her. A recent memory resurfaced.

"Tatiana."

"Yes, Claus?"

"Have you ever thought about Exile, since then?"

They both then looked up at the crystal-clear night sky.

"You mean, about what lies beyond the skies?"

"Umm hmm."

Giving him a sideways glance, she noticed the wistful, far away look on his face.

"Yes, I have."

She moved just a bit closer to him.

"One day…"

He had bitten her and injected his venom, and she was now infected. How would she fill that void if Lavie took him away? How could they possibly remain 'just friends', when already she desired even more from him than he had given her thus far?

There were simply no answers to those questions, and she felt very vulnerable for the first time in quite some time. She didn't like the feeling, but she was helpless to do anything about it. She didn't like that feeling either.

She hadn't wanted to give up his coveralls because the two of them had made a connection then; she had become fixated on the sensation of each fiber caressing her skin; it was almost as if he were touching her directly. The warmth, the smell of him… of course she had become disoriented by the time they returned to the Sylvana. That kind of intimacy had been a novel experience for her and she wanted more.

Mullen was indeed a fine, honorable young man, but compared to Claus, well, he never had a ghost of a chance.

"Tatiana?"

All eyes were upon her as she continued to sort out conflicting emotions, her face revealing her distress. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head, short platinum bangs falling forward to obscure her beautiful face.

'I have to do this… but I can't.'

"Tatiana. How can not knowing be better than finding out the truth?"

"My head knows that to be true, but my heart…"

The room became silent.

'Claus…'

She took a deep breath and stepped off the edge then, into the unknown.

"All right. Please… please continue."

"Thank you, Tatiana." Sophia responded.

"Now everyone, please stay quiet, or he'll hear you."

She then activated the communicator.

"Hello, Claus?"

There was faint hissing and popping from the interference, and then they heard his voice.

"Empress… good afternoon. So, this thing really works!"

Four hearts fluttered at that sound, a voice that had become perhaps a half-octave deeper and definitely more mature in the time that had passed since Exile was resurrected.

"Thank you. But I've already told you that you don't have to address me that way when it's just the two of us."

"I'm sorry, Empr… umm, Sophia. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. Where are you?" They could hear the wind and the sounds of the vanship engine.

"Heading back from the supply depot."

"So you don't need a navi?"

"Not for such a short trip. I'm fine. Is there anything you need? "

"Well, there is something I've been thinking about for a while now, and I'd like to get your honest response."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when the two of us were on the deck of the Sylvana together?"

There was a moment of hesitation.

"Claus?"

"Yes? I mean, yes, I remember."

"It's something I have been thinking about lately."

"Well, umm... that certainly was quite an experience for me. That… that was my first kiss. I'll certainly remember it fondly."

Lavie and Tatiana both felt a sharp wave of emotion upon hearing that statement, but both remained silent. Sophia had set all this up for just this moment, so she closed her eyes and took the plunge.

"Claus, how do you feel about me?"

"Oh! You caught me by surprise with that one, Sophia. Well, let's see. You are a very beautiful woman, and I consider you a very good friend, but if this is related to what happened back then… well, there's only one way to say this…"

"Claus… stop!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You were about to let me down gently and although I respect your decision, I'm simply not ready to hear those words right now."

Another pregnant pause.

"Sophia… what… what do you want me to say?"

In her heart, Sophia knew that this might happen, but the truth stung anyway. She would have Claus' affection but never his love. She took a deep breath even as tears threatened to break through her façade, and composed herself as best she could, given that her heart had just been broken. As part of the learning process in accepting her position, she was becoming better and better at shielding her true emotions; she would put that to practice now.

"Just say that you are quite fond of me and that you always will be."

"Sophia?"

"Please, Claus. It's important to me that I hear you say it."

"Well, that's easy to say, because I _am_ quite fond of you and I certainly always will be. You don't ever have to worry about that. I'll always be there for you if you need me. It's just that…"

"I understand."

Another pause.

"Sophia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. You are too valuable for me to _not_ make an attempt. I imagine then, that this means there _is_ someone special?"

This pause was the longest yet.

"Yes."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

Everyone's breath caught in their throat. This was it. Sophia began her gentle interrogation.

"Is it… Alistia?"

Alistia gripped Alvis so tightly that for a few seconds, the poor girl couldn't breathe.

"Alistia is the dearest, most wonderful friend anyone could ever want. I would give her anything I have if she asked for it. Had we met earlier, well, she would be easy to fall in love with. I do love her, but not in _that_ way."

Although it stung slightly, Alistia was actually relieved to know where she stood. It was liberating. And his honest words endeared him to her even more. Alvis turned around on her lap and wrapped her arms around Alistia's neck, giving her a tight hug. Alvis' cheeks were reddened and she was crying as though _she_ was the one he had just spoken of.

Sophia continued her gentle prodding.

"Well then, that leaves only two others that I know of. Tatiana?"

The officer brought all of her years of training into focus as she steeled herself for this life-altering moment.

"Although we were like oil and water at first, now, with all the changes she's been through, it's like she's a completely different person, yet the essence of her remains intact. It's true; I have very strong feelings for Tatiana."

Claus coughed to clear his throat; talking about Tatiana in this fashion gave rise to those deep feelings. He would have choked up, he was becoming so emotional.

"It's like she had this tough outer shell protecting a very tender inside."

"Like a nut?"

Sophia needed that slice of humor to lighten the situation. She couldn't resist poking a bit of fun, and it did make her feel a little better. Claus also was grateful as they both had a chuckle.

The look she got from Tatiana was priceless.

"Well, yes. I guess you could put it like that. Once I saw who she really was, after we almost didn't make it back from that first mission, we really made a connection with each other."

"But… you don't love her?"

"That's just it. I _do_ love her, in a way similar to what I feel for you. In the same way I love Alistia. Well, not exactly the same way. You are all so wonderful, yet different. It's not a simple thing to explain. "

After a deep breath, he continued.

"Sophia?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad I can talk to you like this. This is such a relief, getting this off my chest. I've been carrying this around for a long time. I'm grateful."

"You never have to thank me for anything I do for you, Claus. So then, I think I can guess the one who has captured your heart."

Lavie's own heart was about to burst through her ribcage. Nor could she take a breath of air. Could it… could it be her? Did he think of her with more than just fondness? Had she done the laundry? What was she to prepare for supper? Then there was that peeling paint on the left side of the fuselage… So many thoughts burst forth, stepping on and over each other as _the_ moment came upon her. Her heart was on a tightrope, teetering this way and that as she held on to her balance.

"Of course, it's Lavie."

Both Lavie and Tatiana failed to contain their emotions, for opposite reasons, and gasped audibly, so much so that Claus had to ask.

"Sophia, is anyone else there with you?"

"No." She lied. She put a finger to her pursed lips, and knitted her brows at the two of them.

"I'm the only one here."

Lavie clamped her hands to her mouth, tears streaming over her fingers. An indescribable feeling moved up from her toes through her body before exploding in her brain, almost incapacitating her. His words echoed in her mind.

It's Lavie.

It's Lavie.

It's Lavie.

She was getting light-headed.

Tatiana took it hard. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head there. Claus was everything she would ever want in a partner, a friend, a lover..? And now... But she was strong.

She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry.

She had always imagined during her forays into battle what the feeling of being shot would be like, of taking a bullet or a piece of shrapnel. It couldn't possibly hurt any worse than this.

"Lavie and I have been together since we were children, and we had always been close, but I hadn't realized I'd fallen in love with her until the night we won the endurance race at Horizon Cave and she told me how she felt about not being able to continue as my navi under battle conditions. I saw then a part of her I hadn't seen before. As much it hurt her to think she let me down, she never spared her own pride. She was absolutely honest with me. I can only imagine how hard it was for her to come out and say that. She risked the relationship we had as well as what it might become to tell me the truth."

Lavie could only nod her head, still completely overcome.

"I've known for a while now that she has feelings for me. She thinks I didn't pick up on her reaction to seeing Tatiana in my coveralls. Had we more time, I would have asked Tatiana to change, but we were at war, and things just happened the way they happened. I could never hurt Lavie. When I look into my heart, in the very center, there she is. I love her more than anything in this world. If anyone… if anything took her away from me, I don't know how I would function. It's just that…"

"Go on, Claus."

"Well, after living together in one kind of relationship for so long, after watching her grow and mature into the beautiful woman she's become, how do I… how do we just change how we act towards each other all of a sudden? I've been thinking on this for a while now. The last thing I want is for Lavie to think I've gone crazy."

Sophia smiled at the red-head, who was almost hysterical, trying to contain herself.

"I believe I can help you with that problem, Claus."

"How?"

"You and Lavie will be my guests at dinner tonight, just the three of us. I'll gladly break the ice for you. If need be, I'll amend our constitution so that she has to return your feelings, or face the consequences. Perhaps a night or two in the dungeon…" She winked at Lavie.

Lavie nodded in the affirmative, hands still suppressing the squeals of bliss upon hearing Claus' words of devotion.

"You would do that for me?"

'You'll never, ever know the extent of what I'd do for you, Claus. But that's all academic now.'

"Clean yourself up and make certain you're here at seven p.m. sharp. I'll take care of the rest."

"Sophia, I don't know how to thank you."

"Being fortunate enough to have known you is thanks enough, Claus. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye."

Sophia turned off the communicator, then leaned back in her chair and sighed deeply. When she looked up again, there was Lavie standing over her.

"Please stand up, Sophia."

"What is it?"

Sophia stood, and Lavie wrapped her arms around her. Now the sobs of joy were released. Lavie embraced her empress, her friend, never feeling closer to her than at this moment.

"Sophia, how… how can I repay you? With all of my heart, I thank you."

"You can thank me by saying and doing the right things tonight at dinner. Don't make me look foolish. Now I need for you to be fitted with a nice dress, and we don't have much time."

She looked at the others.

"I don't suppose any of you would like to help Lavie select something to wear for tonight?"

Al's goat brayed as she swept it off the table and almost ran to the doorway in anticipation.

"I'll go!" She said excitedly.

"As will I." Alistia concurred, moving to stand next to Lavie, congratulating her.

"We'll make sure he won't be able to take his eyes off you." She smiled.

Lavie then turned to Tatiana, who was still sitting at the far end of the table, lost in thought over everything that had transpired. They may have been at odds with each other, but Lavie really didn't dislike her.

"Tatiana."

The blond girl turned slowly to face her former rival. The room became silent.

"Tatiana, I can't even imagine what you're feeling right now. But it would mean a lot to me if you'd come along as well."

Lavie extended the olive branch. Tatiana stood, a confused expression on her face. She turned as if to walk away from them, then hesitated before turning back. Alistia took the boldest move she had yet, and strode purposefully over to her best friend before embracing her.

"You'll be alright, Tatiana." If she could, Alistia would take every bit of misery upon herself, freeing her friend. Slowly, hesitatingly, Tatiana returned her friend's embrace.

"Thanks, Alistia. I'm still not sure…"

Lavie was getting impatient, and she was still full of nervous energy.

"Hey! Are you coming along, or what?"

Hazel eyes met grey. What was communicated between them happened in less than an instant.

"You… you really want me...?"

"You heard Claus. He thinks very highly of you. I want us to try harder with each other, for his sake. So, are you gonna hang around here all day?

Tatiana released Alistia and wiped her moist cheeks.

"Thank you, Lavie. I… I think I'd like that."

Sophia called for her attendants and the girls were ushered out of the room. The empress sighed as she turned for one last look before extinguishing the lights.

The party was over. And the tea was wonderful.

_Fin._

A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm considering an epilogue detailing the goings-on at that dinner, but I'll wait and see how you all feel about it. Thank you, dear readers, for all your great feedback.

Legend of Shadow: Arigatou for the correction, and I'm glad you liked what you read.

Intuition: Here's hoping the ending is as interesting to you. Thanks!

Silk Hope: Thanks for all your support, following my fics the way you have. No violence here, but a lot of angst, and hopefully a satisfactory conclusion.

LollipopsAreTears: Lavie is too smart to actually do that, I just thought it would be interesting to put that in. Thanks for your observations and support!

Alrasha: Hurrah for your review! You gals and guys make me work harder to put out (hopefully) better material. Thanks so much.

negi246: Here is number four. I hope I have met your expectations. Gracias!

BJ-Blatzkowitz-reborn: Thank you. And everyone please check out BJ-B-r's LE fics.

hailey0176: I'm happy you have enjoyed the story. I worked very hard to bring this to an ending I think would probably have happened in the anime (c'mon, it's got to be Lavie, right?).

Nikkler: well, you rooted for Lavie, and she's won. I think you're on a roll. Can you please root for the Miami Heat? Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this ending.

roguehobbit: your review as well made me work harder to give you folks something (fair?.. good?). Thanks.

lvmj: here is the update, and I hope you like it. As a rival, Sophia is still a fair and honest person. I could see her doing something like this for the ones she cares about. That's why I like her (well, she's also pretty hot, as royalty goes…).

Eva-Freak015: Claus will never know just how lucky he is. The girls made a pact, and I expect they'll keep it. Thanks for your feedback.

willow: I have kept going, and here is the end. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it.

Saiyuki-Lvr: You don't have to wait! I wish I could have posted sooner, but I had to tweak it here and there to get it to where it is. I hope it agrees with you, and thanks.

Perhaps I should consider another LE fic. You guys are great!

W.


End file.
